House of Hades
by MortalRiptides
Summary: Don't read this if you haven't read the Mark of Athena.*SPOILER ALERT*. This is my first fan fiction so it might not be very good. Pleeeeeeeease comment PLEASE. :)
1. House Of Hades Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the house of Hades fanfiction

PERCY "As long as we're together" That was what Percy had said to Annabeth seconds before he'd let go of his ledge. Now the couple was tumbling towards Tartarus together. It was lucky, Percy thought, that there weren't any things hitting them on their way down. He might have given more thought to this but he had other problems. Percy wasn't sure if it was because of her broken ankle or because of the sheer terror of falling to hell but Annabeth was unconscious and she didn't look like she would be waking up any time soon. Percy did the only thing he thought would save his girlfriend. A few moments before they hit the floor of Tartarus Percy flipped around so that he would take the full force of the impact. BUMP! The pain was worse than anything he could have imagined. It felt like he had just been hit by a freight train going at one million miles an hour. Then he was able to notice the even worse pain in his arm. Percy looked over and saw it was facing the wrong way. Yellow spots danced in front of his eyes. The last thing Percy remembered before everything went black was the sound of Annabeth groaning. At least she was all right he thought… 


	2. House Of Hades Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the house of Hades fanfiction

ANABETH

There was some good news and some bad news. The good news was that Annabeth seemed to be all right and her ankle was feeling a lot better. The bad news was that she wasn't sure if Percy was okay. He was sprawled across the floor a few meters away. As she approached him she breathed a sigh of relief. He was still alive. Sure he had a few scrapes and, even though she was no daughter of Apollo, she was pretty sure his arm wasn't supposed to bend that way but he was alive. Annabeth leant over to him and put her mouth next to his ear. "Wakey wakey seaweed brain" she whispered. His eyes flickered open. "Ow." Annabeth giggled."Where are we"Percy said slowly sitting up "Tartarus"she answered"Are you ok" "I guess…. You?"Annabeth stared at her boyfriend for a moment and then said "Sure Percy. We just fell like miles to the place that we're probably going to die so what do you think?" Annabeth was so relived that they were both alive but also so scared that she just let it all out by snapping. "Okay wise girl. No need to be so touchy, besides you asked me the same question" Annabeth knew that Percy wasn't meaning to be spiteful, he was the kindest most loyal person she had ever met, but for no reason she just started to cry.


	3. House Of Hades Chapter 3 And 4

Percy Jackson and the house of Hades fanfiction

PERCY

Percy immediately felt guilty. He thought he'd upset Annabeth so he went over to her and put the arm that wasn't hurting so much round her shoulders. " Sorry wise girl. I didn't mean it" Annabeth looked up, dried her eyes looking very confused and then said "Oh. No Percy it's not that. I'm just wondering how we're going to get through this."Annabeth lowered her head again but then Percy said,"I'll tell you how wise girl. Together."Anabeth looked as if she was about to say something but she was interrupted by a horrible growl…

ANABETH

Annabeth jumped to her feet. She had been feeling so sorry for herself she had almost forgotten where they were. She looked over to Percy who was pulling a very odd face. She almost asked what was wrong but then she realized that he had instinctively reached to his pocket to retrieve his pen but had fallen on his sword arm when they hit the ground. Out of the darkness emerged a huge and familiar looking monster. It had the body of a lion, the head of a middle aged human man with two different colored eyes and a tail that looked a bit like that of a scorpion. A Manticore. Annabeth still couldn't place where she had seen it until Percy muttered something,"Doctor Thorn?" Of course. When they where fourteen they had gone to a military school called Westover Hall to answer their friend Grover's distress call and to bring some new demigods to camp but it had all gone wrong when they had run into Dr Thorn. Annabeth put her hand to her belt but then remembered that she had lost the bronze knife she had had since she seven. So just to recap, they were fighting a giant beast that could throw poison spikes with one weapon, a half-broken ankle and a fully broken arm. _**Brilliant!**_


	4. House Of Hades Chapter 5

Percy Jackson and the house of Hades fanfiction

**ANABETH**

We've killed you one we can kill you again" though Percy didn't sound so sure. Dr Thorn laughed. Not the sort of laugh you'd expect to come from a male, this voice sounded more…_female_. Anabeth glance at Percy who was getting ready to fight. He didn't seem to have noticed the voice_."Yes daughter of Athena"_, It must have been Gaia talking in her head Anabeth thought, "_I talk to you because_ _you are the closest_ _friend to the son of Poseidon. You hear me because he would risk his life to save that of a friend. In order for me to rise again I must have the blood of two young demigods one female and one male. The boy will die and you shall stand by my side in the biggest war of all time." _A shiver went down Annabeth's spine. Gaia's words replayed in her mind._ "Closest friend to the son of Poseidon…The boy will die"_ Percy was a son of Poseidon. OMG Percy. Annabeth had almost forgotten. She looked over to see what was going on. There was the manticore dissolving before her eyes and Percy standing over the pieces breathing heavily. The ground was littered with poison tipped spears but he seemed to have escaped unharmed. Anabeth ran to her boyfriend and he kissed her. "I love you seaweed brain."she said "I love you wise girl. Come on lets get going before we get ambushed again." Anabeth smiled at her boyfriend."Hey. Don't jinx us kelp head." She was only joking but she would soon find out just how right she was…


	5. House Of Hades Chapter 6 And 7

Percy Jackson and the house of Hades fanfiction

JASON

The mood that morning on the Argo11 was grey. The five demigods ate breakfast in silence while Leo and Coach Hedge guided the ship towards the mortal side of the doors of death. Piper and Hazel had wanted to stay and look for Anabeth and Percy but Nico had told them of the promise he had made. Jason had realised with them gone the role of leader would fall to him and his friends would come to him for help. He had always respected Percy and how naturally leadership came to him but he was worried that he would let his friends down.

ANABETH

They had not got far before the next attack. If Anabeth had known what would happen in the next few minutes she would have started running dragging Percy with her and never stopped but she didn't. It all happened so quickly. One minute they where walking together the next a large red skinned giant lumbered towards them. Before Percy had the chance to retrieve his pen the giant pulled out a large sack and bundled Percy into it and disappeared. Anabeth stopped staring at where her boyfriend had stood. Her Percy. Her Boyfriend. Her seaweed brain…GONE.


	6. House Of Hades Chapter 8

**HAZEL**

That night Hazel had dreams and as usual they were scary and confusing. She dreamt that she was in a dark cavern. The only light was a faint bronze coloured glow. As Hazel moved closer she realised two things: That the light was coming from a sword and that sword belonged to someone very close to her. That sword belonged to Percy Jackson and no doubt about it. She looked around to see where he was but the only living thing in the in the surrounding are was Hazel. Or that was what she thought. _**"Have they arrived?" **_boomed a voice that made Hazel shiver. She guessed the voice belonged to Gaia._** "Yesssss mistresssss, the chosen one and that pesky daughter of **_**Athena"**Hazel didn't recognise that voice but it was just as spooky_**"You have done well, little do the heroes know that they have fallen into our trap. When his blood is spilled on the ancient stones I shall rise again and destroy both camps,"**_ Hazel wasn't sure what any of that meant but she was pretty sure it wasn't good. Then the dream shifted she saw Percy lying in a cage guarded by monsters then she saw the Romans attacking some sort of camp. Camp Half Blood she thought. With that she woke to commotion coming from the deck. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her sword then headed up on deck. She found the other six demigods gathered in a huddle. They seemed to be looking at something so she went to look herself. "HAZEL!" Ella the harpy exclaimed. "Ella? What are you doing here?" Hazel was so shocked she almost fell over. "Ella just came to tell Hazel that Ella and Tyson got to camp safely and…" Her face went slack.

"Ella what is it?" There was a short pause and then Ella started to speak but not in her own voice, the voice was hollow and expressionless. _**"Two have fallen dark and alone. The remaining must choose to save friends or home. Ocean and beauty's children take their last stand. The world shall perish at the earth mothers hand."**_Ella went back to normal. She shifted her weight uneasily. Hazel was about to ask where that came from when Ella flew away. Jason looked shocked."Was that a prophecy?" He asked. "Probably, but what does it mean? Frank asked. No one answered. Leo suggested they went for breakfast to discuss the prophecy. Coach Hedge agreed to take wheel.


	7. House Of Hades Chapter 9

**JASON**

Jason was worried. The prophecy bothered him because prophecies always, _**ALWAYS**_ came true and this one was definitely not good. "So," Piper said, "The first line said two have fallen dark and alone. Well that is obviously referring to Percy and Annabeth." She looked upset so Jason continued."They must choose to save friends or home. I think that means we either save camp half blood from the Romans or we save Percy and Annabeth. I can't remember the rest." He was trying to think of what it said next when Frank blurted out "I do. It said ocean and beauty's children take their last stand. And that's pretty self explanatory." Leo stopped playing with his toast and glanced at Piper who looked like she was going to throw up. Jason put his arm around her and spoke in as calm tone as possible "Pipes, don't worry. That could have other meanings." He didn't sound convinced at all himself. No one spoke for a while but then Nico piped up."The world shall perish at the earth mothers hand."By now everyone was completely depressed so they decided to stop talking about that. For now.


	8. House Of Hades Chapter 10

**Percy Jackson and the house of Hades** **fanfiction.**

**PERCY**

Percy had noticed some things. He was in a sack that was bad, the sack didn't contain Annabeth that was also bad, he'd lost his pen/sword that was bad as well (lets just assume every thing in this situation is bad). He could feel himself moving and guessed he was being carried by some type of large monster but he wasn't sure. He hadn't actually seen his attacker, it had all happened so quickly. He remembered walking along with Annabeth looking for the way out when a large sack had been shoved over his head. He remembered being carried up and then he heard Annabeth screaming his name, sounding as if she were crying and then as he was carried away the screams became quieter and quieter until there was silence. All his thoughts were cut short as he tumbled out of the sack and fell onto the cold hard ground. He'd fallen on his broken arm and it made a cracking noise. His arm explode into pain again. He didn't dare look at it so he looked around him instead. Percy found himself in some sort of cage. The bars looked like celestial bronze. It was surprisingly light comparing to earlier but it wasn't exactly the surface of the sun. Out side the cage sat an enormous creature. The outline of its body roughly resembled that of a human but a Hades lot bigger. Its skin was covered in thick Blue hair with two black horns sticking out its head. It had large red eyes with snake like slits as pupils. It wasn't like any monster Percy had ever seen and he didn't remember any myths about such monsters. Percy wished Annabeth was still here. She might be able to tell him what it was. Percy didn't know what time it was but he was completely worn out. He closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.


	9. House Of Hades Chapter 11

**House of Hades fanfiction chapter 11**

**JASON**

Jason lay on his bed thinking about the prophecy. He couldn't sleep. It had said _"water and beauties children take their last stand."_ Poseidon was the God of water and Percy was a child of Poseidon. He'd only just got to know Percy and thought they would be great friends plus a great team in a fight than he had fallen into an dark endless hole whilst trying to save his girlfriend and now Jason knew he was going to die because of it. Jason wasn't sure he would have been brave or loyal enough to do that for his own girlfriend. His girlfriend. The prophecy had also said beauties child would die as well as Percy. Aphrodite was the Goddess of beauty and Piper ,his girlfriend, was a child of Aphrodite. Great. Why was everyone around him suddenly dying. Jason was starting to get tired and decided to close his eyes for a few minutes. He had fallen asleep in seconds. Jason's dream went like this. He was in a very large very dark cavern looking at a small stream. A girl with messy blonde hair and a tattered orange T-shirt was Kneeling by the stream with her head in her hands. Jason would recognise that person even without seeing their face. That was Annabeth Chase. Jason was thinking Where was Percy, then he noticed that Annabeth was crying and calling out for Percy. No. He couldn't be gone yet could he? Then the dream shifted. There was a giant monster with bright red skin. It seemed to be guarding something that looked like cell made out of celestial bronze. Jason moved in for a closer look and was met by a shocking sight. All Jason could think is that at least he wasn't dead. There inside the cell sat Percy looking extremely bored. The expression on his face showed pain and no wonder. His fighting arm was bent completely the wrong way with a large bruise running down it. Jason knew demigods couldn't interact with their dreams but he had to try. "Percy?" his voice came out quieter than expected but at least it did. Percy didn't show any sign of hearing him so he spoke a bit louder "Percy. Can you hear me?" Percy's head snapped up. "Jason? Is that you? Where are you? I cant see you." Jason was very surprised. "Yea it's me. I think I'm dreaming." Percy looked confused. "I thought we couldn't talk in our dreams." He started to get up. Jason could see it was hurting his arm but he managed. "I didn't think so either but here I am. Are you okay? What happened to your arm?" Percy gave a week smile. "Nah I'm fine just bruised it." Jason sighed " Percy…" Percy interrupted him "What?" Jason could see he wasn't okay but decided not to argue. " I saw Annabeth. She really misses you." Percy's eyes lit up at the mention of his girlfriends name. "Annabeth. Is she ok? Where is she. Is she okay?" Jason let a small laugh escape his lips. " She's a bit upset but she's fine." There was a pause than Percy said " You didn't happen to notice if the red giant thing has a key did you?" Percy looked hopeful. Jason thought back. Yes. He had seen that the giant had a key dangling from his neck. " Yes. Yes it does. Its wearing it around its neck." Percy looked confused then said " What did you say? You're fading." Jason tried again louder. "Its wearing it around its neck." Too late did Jason realise that he was being woken up. Percy was gone. He opened his eyes to see Piper looking very concerned.


	10. House Of Hades Chapter 12

Hi guys. Sorry this took so long and I hope you like it. Although just because it took ages that does not mean it will be any good. I'm going to try and make this one longer as well because I have had some requests for longer chapters. That's good because it means people have actually read my fanfiction. YEA!

Chapter 12: JASON

Jason sat up in bed. Piper was staring at him. She was wearing tattered jeans a, green hoodie and dirty sneakers. Her knife was strapped to her side. Her hair was braided in a loose plait over her shoulder. "Did you know you talk in your sleep," She asked him. "I only came in a couple of minutes ago and you were talking about a key or happened?" Jason realised that this was going to be hard to explain." It was dream. I saw Annabeth and Percy. I spoke to Percy. And yes I'm aware that were not supposed to be able to talk in our dreams but…well I don't know how it happened." Piper continued to stare at him for a second. " We'd better call a meeting to tell the others. I'll go get Leo and you get dressed. We'll meet at the dinning hall in five." Piper left Jason's room. He got dressed and headed down to the dining hall were all the remaining demigods were gathered arround the table. Jason sat down in his usual seat. It was hard to ignore the two empty chairs in front of him. Leo was the first to speak " Right. So. Why are we here? Cause I left coach driving." Jason rolled his eyes at him and Leo mocked hurt. Frank yawned and Jason realised that it was quarter to seven in the morning. He looked at the demigods gathered arround the table. All exept one person looked realy worn out. Leo was just as hyper as ever. "We should never have let him drink coffe." Piper muttered. Jason suspressed a smile for the first time in days. "So your all wondering why we gathered you her so early in the morning. Well it's not THAT early but…whatever."

"Piper. Get to the point!"

"Shut up Repair Boy!"  
"You shut up Beauty Queen!"

"GUYS," Jason shouted. Everyone turned to look at him.

",The reason we're here is because I had a dream about Percy and Annabeth. I saw them. Before you all tell me it's impossible I'm just going to say it. I spoke to Percy. They're both fine but they've been separated some how Percy's in some kind of jail and Annabeth is trying to find him. I think Gaia is behind the capture but why would she need Percy. Um… no offence." When Jason had finished everyone looked shocked but some what relieved. He was too. Even though Jason was jealous of Percy he didn't want his friends to die. From what people had told him about Percy it sounded as if he would do the same. "Gaia needs two demigod's blood," Piper said pulling Jason away from his thoughts. "One male and one female. She has kidnapped Percy so she can use his blood to wake up." Jason thought about this.

"Why didn't she take Annabeth as well then? She's a female demigod." He asked.

"She wants me" Piper said quietly. With those three words Piper burst into tears. Jason pulled up his seat next to his girl friend and put his arm around her. She buried her head in his neck and continued to sob. Jason thought he would probably cry if he'd lost one of his best friends and found out he would die. Then he thought that was exactly what is happening to him. Percy and Annabeth were some of his only friends and it was quite likely that they would all die on this quest.. He thought about Percy and for one of the first times he felt bad for the guy. Percy had fallen down Tartaurus to be with the girl he loved to then be kidnapped by Gaia to be used as a sacrifice and he still acted totally calm. For the fifth or sixth time today Jason was pulled away from his thoughts. An ear splitting roar tore through the ship. It sounded as if it were coming from the deck. Piper sat up and wiped the tears from their eyes. "Action stations," Leo screamed "I have always wanted to say that." Piper smiled.

"Lets go kick some butt" she said, and with that they charged.

Leo: TO BE CONTINUED…I have always wanted to say that!

Piper Leo they get the picture

Leo: Shut up McLean.

Piper: Why don't you Valdez?

Me: Why don't you both shut up? BYE GUYS.

Guys: BYE!

Me: Oooookaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.


End file.
